Tak Ingin Jauh Darimu
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic / Khunyoung / Khunwoo / fluff romance. Itu membuat Nichkhun menyadari sesuatu, bukan sesuatu yang bagus, dan itu mulai membuatnya panik sendiri. Seharian ini ia terus memikirkan hal itu dan tak bisa memikirkan yang lain.


**Title:: Tidak Ingin Jauh Dari Mu**

**Author:: ****Mischievious Puppet**

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **Mischievious Puppet, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters:** Member 2PM.

**Main Pairing**:: Khunyoung / Khunwoo.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung romance antara sesama boys.

**A/N:** Settingan waktu saat Wooyoung debut solo, sebelum Nichkhun mengalami kecelakaan.

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Khunyoung~*~**

.

.

''Junho-hyung!'' Chansung merangkul leher Junho dan memeluknya lebih dekat.

Junho mundur sedikit. "Bb-bwo?"

Chansung tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher hyung nya.

"Saranghae!'"

Tubuh makanae mereka itu lebih besar darinya, membuat Junho berjuang lebih keras agar bisa tetap berdiri sementara Chansung terus ingin bergelantungan di lehernya.

'' C-Chansung-ah sadarkan dirimu!''

Taecyeon menahan Chansung dari belakang, membantu Junho untuk lepas dan memberikan isarat pada Junho bahwa ia akan mengurus maknae mereka. Dia meminta Junho menolong Minjun membawa minuman bir mereka sebagai gantinya. Junho berterima kasih dan menyerahkan Chansung padanya. Chansung menggerutu, protes pada kedua tangan yang mencoba menahan pingganya dari belakang, tapi ia langsung tersenyum setelah melihat Taecyeon di belakangnya.

"Taec-hyung! Kau tahu? Kau itu lucu, terlihat seperti kelinci," gumam Chansung sambil menaruh tangannya di kedua telinga hyung dan menggerakkan kedua jarinya seolah-olah menggambarkan Taecyeon seperti boneka kelinci.

'Kelinci' raksasa itu hanya bisa cengo di tempat, sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan tangan maknae dan membawanya ke sofa. Minjun dan Junho datang ke ruang tamu, sambil membawa satu paket bir dan menaruhnya di bawah meja besar cofee. Terakhir, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung masuk sambil membawa semua mantel para member.

Wooyoung tampak kelelahan dan Nichkhun terlihat bosan. Mereka menggantung mantel-mantel itu di gantungan mantel di ruang tamu. Chansung sudah meminum setengah botol ketika Minjun kembali memarahinya dan melarangnya untuk kembali meminum terlalu banyak.

Taecyeon dan Junho bertarung adu panco, yang kalah harus meminum bir dengan oneshot. Wooyoung mengambil dua gelas bir dan memberikan satu pada Nichkhun yang menerimanya. Keduanya duduk di samping meja kecil, penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang akan menang di antara Junho dan Taecyeon. Tapi yah tentu saja, yang lebih tua dan besar menang, sehingga Junho harus meneguk bir dengan oneshot. Minjun jelas menantangnya.

"Yach! Taecyeon-ah! Junho tidak akan kuat, dia akan muntah!"

Taecyeon terkikik.

"Tidak akan. Dia itu seorang pria."

Minjun mendengus dan memutar matanya.

"Kalau dia sampai muntah, maka KAU harus membersihkannya karena itu adalah kesalahanmu."

"Arasso eomeonim~"

Junho mengambil gelas birnya dan mulai meneguknya. Chansung bersorak untuknya, Minjun mengabaikannya, Taecyeon terkekeh, Wooyoung mulai mengantisipasi jika Junho akan muntah atau tidak, dan Khun hanya menatap permukaan meja dengan bosan.

Pada akhirnya Junho berhasil meminum seluruh isi gelasnya dalam oneshot, meskipun ia merasa pusing setelah itu. Taecyeon memberikannya high five, sementara Chansung melompat ke arah Junho dan memberikannya pelukan yang ketat. Tiba-tiba Nichkhun berdiri, membingungkan semua orang. Nichkhun jadi kikuk sendiri karena tak menyangka akan mengejutkan semua orang dengan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku mau ke balkon untuk mendapatkan udara segar."

Lima member lain mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Nichkhun mengambil birnya dan pergi ke belakang apartement di mana balkon dorm mereka berada. Di belakangnya, dia bisa mendengar Chansung bernyanyi di bagian lagu 'Color', yang dia tujukan untuk Junho.

"Shake it with me Junho, I can give you everything you'll need. Come one step closer, one step closer. Hurry come here and feel me Hyung~"

Nichkhun terkekeh sambil membuka pintu ke luar balkon dan menutupnya di belakangnya. Malam itu hangat tapi sedikit berangin. Sebuah malam yang sempurna di bulan Juli. Dia mendongak, melihat beberapa bintang yang dihiasi langit. Di Seoul tidak banyak terlihat bintang pada malam hari karena lampu-lampu kota. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil mengingatkan dirinya tentang seharian ini.

Hari ini adalah debut solo Wooyoung di M! Countdown dan semua orang pergi ke sana untuk menghibur dirinya. Anak itu sudah stres sepanjang minggu karena ia gugup, takut tidak bisa membuat kinerja yang baik, karena selama ini dia selalu bersama semua anggota 2pm, tapi nyatanya ia cukup berhasil menunjukkan penampilan yang bagus di sana.

Dan itu membuat Nichkhun menyadari sesuatu, bukan sesuatu yang bagus, dan itu mulai membuatnya panik sendiri. Seharian ini ia terus memikirkan hal itu dan tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menikmati pesta kecil mereka untuk merayakan debut Wooyoung tadi. Tapi Nichkhun sadar, Wooyoung memperhatikan tingkahnya. Itu membuat Nichkhun tak ingin Wooyoung terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, makanya ia memilih keluar.

Tepat ketika ia memikirkannya, seolah diberi aba-aba, pintu balkon terbuka dan suara samar yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari sana.

"Khun-hyung?"

Wooyoung menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum beranjak dan berdiri di samping Nichkhun. Namja yang lebih tua itu memilih untuk terus melihat ke bawah, ke arah bir di tangannya sendiri tanpa melirik ke arah Wooyoung. Karena dia tahu, jika ia menatap Wooyoung, ia akan melihat kekhawatiran dari sinar mata Wooyoung dan Nichkhun tak akan mampu untuk menerimanya.

"Wooyoungie, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu, dan... aku tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun."

Nichkhun menghela nafas, lalu mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa melirik ke samping.

"Katakan saja..."

Dia bisa mendengar Wooyoung ragu-ragu dan mencari kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau... hari ini... um... kau tidak tampak... yah... um..."

Nichkhun terkekeh, dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah Wooyoung yang sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan pertanyaanmu dulu kalau ingin mendapatkan jawabannya, dongsaeng."

Wooyoung tersenyum kecil. "Apa ada yang mengganggu mu hari ini, hyung?

Nichkhun mengernyit. "Mengganggu ku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Namja yang lebih muda menoleh padanya, mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jangan bohong padaku. Aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi telan saja kebohonganmu itu."

Dongsaeng-nya itu sangat benar mengenai hal ini. Tidak peduli berapa kali atau bagaimana ia mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah berhasil membuat Wooyoung percaya pada kebohongannya. Nichkhun kembali menunduk, melihat ke bawah.

"Ini hanya tentang pemikiran bodoh yang asal. Kau akan berpikir aku konyol jika aku mengatakannya."

Wooyoung menoleh dan bersandar di sampingnya, begitu dekat sampai-sampai bahu mereka hampir bersentuhan, Dia mencondongkan sedikit lehernya agar ia bisa melihat wajah hyung-nya.

"Hei, Aku ini temanmu atau bukan?"

"Bukan."

Dia bisa melihat mata Wooyoung menyipit dan perlahan berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Nichkhun terkekeh, merangkul bahunya dan membawa Wooyounglebih dekat padanya.

"Kau itu sahabatku."

Wooyoung tertawa sedikit dan mulai tersenyum. "Kalau memang aku sahabatmu, maka katakan apa yang sudah mengganggu mu?"

Nichkhun menghela nafas dalam. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menang dengannya, Wooyoung terlalu keras kepala, dan jika Nichkhun terus seperti ini, Wooyoung marah dan berteriak padanya, jadi lebih baik katakan padanya sekarang sebelum berakhir dengan situasi jelek.

Nichkhun akhirnya mengangguk dan meraih pergelangan tangan dongsaeng nya, menariknya ke bangku di balkon. Mereka duduk berdampingan, Nichkhun meletakkan birnya di meja kecil. Wooyoung bergeser bokongnya, menghadapi hyung nya.

"Jadi?"

Khun menunduk, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Aku... aku takut..."

Kening Wooyoung berkerut sedikit. "Takut?"

Hyung nya mengangguk.

"Takut apa?''

"Itu... grup kita, berpisah."

"Bwo?! Dari mana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Khun memutar kepalanya ke samping, masih melihat ke bawah.

"Yah, kita memulai dengan tujuh member, dan... Jaeboem-hyung pergi meninggalkan kita dua tahun yang lalu. Satu tahun yang lalu, Minjun membuat debut solonya, dan sekarang... kau juga debut solo hari ini."

Nichkhun menaruh kedua tangannya di kepalanya yang menunduk.. "Aku takut jika kita terus seperti ini... 2PM tak akan ada lagi."

Dia tak bisa menahan air matanya muncul dan kembali menangis dalam diam. Nichkhun bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Wooyoung dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Nichkhun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dongsaeng nya, tersenyum dengan aroma Wooyoung yang selalu bisa membuat ia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan dan mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan padanya. Diam-diam Nichkhun berharap bahwa hari ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia mampu melanjutkan harinya dengan berbagai pikiran yang membuat ia begitu gelisah tanpa ada Wooyoung di sampingnya.

Wooyoung membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, hyung. Misalkan saja, BIGBANG, sejak debut mereka punya lagu solo album mereka masing-masing dan mereka semua punya kegiatan solo, bahkan konser solo, tapi mereka masih bersama sebagai grup. Bisa ku katakan kalau mereka adalah grup yang paling terkenal di negara kita."

Hal itu membuat tersenyum Nichkhun dalam pelukan temannya. Seperti biasa, bocah itu benar.

"Neh. Tapi... bagaimana jika kita berakhir seperti TVXQ? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka bahkan lebih buruk, grup mereka dibongkar''

Wooyoung menarik diri dari pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah hyung nya, mata mereka terkunci.

"Hyung, Pasti suatu hari nanti grup kita akan berhenti, tapi aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi dengan cepat, masih sangat lama untul hal itu."

Nichkhun tersenyum kecil, melihat ke bawah. Dia meletakkan tangannya di paha namja yang lebih muda itu. Wooyoung tidak bereaksi, ia terbiasa. Mereka selalu melakukan skinship satu sama lain.

"Biarpun begitu, ada satu hal yang membuat aku lebih takut lagi daripada hal tentang grup yang dipisah."

Tangan Wooyoung meluncur turun untuk beristirahat di bahu Khun. "Apa itu?"

Khun menunduk, merona sedikit.

"Berada jauh dari mu, tidak bisa bersama mu lagi''

Nichkhun bisa mendengar namja yang lebih muda itu tertawa dan hatinya terasa agak terjepit. Wajahnya diangkat oleh tangan lembut dan ia melihat Wooyoung tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Aku janji. Kau sahabatku."

Khun menarik tangan Wooyoung menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Yeah, benar..."

Kening dongsaengnya sedikit mengerut, bingung.

"Hyung? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Nichkhun menggeleng.

"Mianhe," sesal Wooyoung.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, aku yang salah."

"Yach! Jangan bilang begitu, aku tidak bodoh!" kata-kata Wooyoung mengejutkan Nichkhun, namja Thailand itu mendongak untuk melihat namja yang lebih muda.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak bodoh," kata Nichkhun.

"Kalau begitu jangan membodohi ku dengan mengatakan kau yang salah. Aku bukan anak perempuan. Jadi jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, kau harusnya beritahu aku."

"Aku... aku tahu kau bukan perempuan... itulah..."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu lah masalahnya."

Wooyoung makin bingung. "Apa?!"

Nichkhun memundurkan punggungnya. "Tunggu! Tunggu, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku."

"Kalau begitu katakan! Karena aku benar-benar tidak melepaskan mu sampai kau mau bicara,"

Damn, Wooyoung sedikit marah sekarang. Tentu saja setelah sahabatnya mengatakan bahwa masalah utamanya adalah karena ia bukan seorang perempuan, siapa pun pasti akan marah dengan hal itu. Diam-diam Nichkhun merona hebat memikirkan apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak, dan fakta mengenai Wooyoung yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya dan bersekap dada, sama sekali tidak membantu pikiran Nichkhun.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu."

"Yah, aku juga menyukaimu, aku tidak melihat mengapa hal ini bisa terlibat dengan kenyataan bahwa aku seorang laki-laki," balas Wooyoung ketus.

Nichkhun menggeleng

"Kau tak mengerti Youngie, ini bukan... ini bukan dalam arti seperti itu yang sedang ku bicarakan."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Wooyoung untuk memproses kata-kata hyung nya ke dalam kepalanya dan memahaminya. Ketika akhirnya ia mengerti dan nyambung, tangan Wooyoung yang bersekap dada terlepas, ia menunduk, merona.

"Ooh... semacam... itu..."

Nichkhun terdiam, begitu pula dengan Wooyoung. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Namja yang lebih tua melirik ke dongsaeng nya. Terlihat Wooyoung sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ini canggung, dan Nichkhun merasa ini bukan ide yang baik untuk memberitahu hal semacam ini padanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." sesal Nichkhun. "Aku akan pergi."

Nichkhun menarik tangannya kembali dari paha Wooyoung, lalu hendak berdiri ketika sebuah tangan hangat lain menahan tangan Nichkhun dengan lembut untuk berada di atas pahanya. Nichkhun melirik Wooyoung yang masih menunduk.

"Ja-jangan..." gumam Wooyoung.

Khun menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan ide yang baik untuk memberitahu mu mengenai ini ... Aku. .. seharusnya tidak... hanya... lupakan saja apapun yang ku katakan tadi."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melupakannya."

Mata Nichkhun melebar. Wooyoung mendongak ke arah hyungnya dan tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan menautkan jari-jarinya pada sela jari tangan Nichkhun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu dalam arti seperti yang kau maksud itu, Khun-hyung."

Hati Nichkhun berhenti untuk sedetik setelah mendengar pengakuan namja yang lebih muda itu. Sudah berapa kali dia pernah bermimpi tentang hal ini? Dia tidak tahu. Tapi tak peduli betapa bahagianya dia dalam mimpinya setelah mendengar Wooyoung mengatakan ini dalam mimpinya, itu tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan saat Wooyoung mengatakan hal ini dalam kenyataan. Nichkhun hampir mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan ia tidak bermimpi. Tapi suara teman tercintanya membawa Nichkhun kembali dari pikirannya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku..."

"Kau mau apa?"

Nichkhun melihat Wooyoung merona hebat, membuatnya tertawa.

"Bolehkan aku... menciummu?"

Khun tidak ingin memberikannya jawaban sama sekali dan langsung menciumnya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu dan memilih menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan terlebih dahulu. Setelah semua ini, Nichkhun tak ingin Wooyoung menyesal jika seandainya apa yang Wooyoung rasakan ternyata berdeda dengan apa Nichkhun rasakan.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya dengan ku?"

Wooyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi... ini akan jadi ciuman pertama mu, kan?"

"N-neh..."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau menyadari bahwa perasaanmu itu bukanlah cinta dan kau menyesalinya?"

"Karena itu dirimu, aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Tapi jika tidak, aku tidak ingin–"

Ucapan Nichkhun terputus oleh bibir Wooyoung yang menyentuh bibirnya. Khun awalnya terkejut, dia tidak menyangka dongsaengnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi... Nichkhun menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Namja Thailand itu menutup matanya, tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang dongsaeng-nya. Wooyoung sendiri melingkari tangannya di leher Khun, menariknya lebih dekat sambil menggerakkan cumbuan di bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mencium Nichkhun terasa begitu bagus dan ajaib, ia seharusnya memberitahukan perasaannya pada hyung-nya sejak dulu. Tapi bodohnya keberanian itu benar-benar yidak muncul sejak dulu..

Terlalu larut dalam eksintasi ciuman mereka, membuat Wooyoung bahkan tak sadar dengan posisi duduknya yang sudah berpindah tempat di atas pangkuan Nichkhun, sementara hyung-nya itu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tanpa diperintah Wooyoung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Nichkhun menyerangnya. Wooyoung berpikir kalau mungkin ini yang biasa mereka sebut dengan french kiss.

Wooyoung bisa merasakan lidah hyung-nya itu menjilat bagian dalam mulutnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bersalaman dan sedikit bertarung dengan lidah Wooyoung dengan memutari lidahnya. Lidah Wooyoung balas melingkari lidah hyung-nya dan menyapunya ke atas dan ke bawah. Nichkhun sedikit mengerang di mulutnya, membuat Wooyoung menyeringai. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk ke dalam mulut Nichkhun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Nichkhun lakukan di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berpisah, keduanya terengah-engah dengan nafas berat. Wooyoung tersenyum seperti orang idiot sambil memainkan ujung kemeja Nichkhun, ia masih berada di pangkuan hyung-nya dengan kedua tangan kuat Nichkhun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Salah satu tangan Nichkhun membelai lembut sisi pipi Wooyoung.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak dulu."

Wooyoung mengangguk pelan. "A-aku juga."

Nichkhun tersenyum. Wooyoung membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher hyunya. Aroma ini dan kehangatannya, rasanya memabukkan, seperti sebuah candu baginya. Wooyoung memeluk Nichkhun lebih erat. Nichkhun terkekeh dan bergumam betapa cute-nya Wooyoung, membuat Wooyoung tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau tahu Khun-hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Berciuman seperti ini rasanya lebih baik daripada memiliki kertas di antara bibir kita."

"Kau bercanda?" samar-samar senyuman Nichkhun menjadi liar. "Masih ada yang luar biasa melebihi ini..."

"Eoh?"

"Mau kutunjukkan?"

"A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
